


Don’t Tease Me

by MooseJing



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseJing/pseuds/MooseJing
Summary: In which Theo taught Stile how to kiss.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Tease Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313419) by [MooseJing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseJing/pseuds/MooseJing). 



> 代发！本篇译者为圈内一位可爱的同好妹子

Theo loved school's lacrosse practices.

Simply because he's more of a sports guy. Sporting activities made him distinguish from the others, enabling him to assimilate into the groups.  
That's the only reason.

He took off the helmet and shook his head slightly, his blond locks glittering under the sun. Theo pretended not to hear the girlish screaming bursting out from the bleachers while eyes riveted on the chestnut-haired boy, who was panting a lot and not in his jerseys, wearing only a grey shirt and shorts. He had unbelievably long legs yet was utterly spastic, the way he run was ludicrous. It's a miracle that he still hadn't been tripped over by his own feet.

The boy tripped over the next second. 

He just fell over managing to prop himself on the ground with one arm. The position had his clothes pushed up over his waist revealing a part of this creamy skin. The complexion of the boy was sweet as milk in erotically stark contrast to his black shorts. Oh, speaking of shorts, Theo mentally whistled to what he'd seen—the side of that persons's briefs.

A guy immediately came over to Stiles' help, Scoot. Squinting, Theo saw that guy put his hand up against Stiles' chest. Vigorous exercise had had sweat soaking through the not-so-thick fabrics of his shirts, and Scott making that piteous T-shirt mould to Stiles' body, showing two cute little bump through which his tip of nipples protruding. Theo gritted his teeth, an overarching sense of hunger was washing over him making him jittery and wanting to tear something apart with his teeth. 

Scott's sure that he heard a growl coming from Theo, a vague one though, a menace emitting in the back of his throat. He looked up vigilantly only to find that Theo's gone for good. Frowning a little, Scott kept on helping Stiles to the changing room. 

Most of the students who had practice on Saturday had had already left saved for Stiles, who was an total idiot talking himself into trouble, resulting in him running laps while the rest of his teammates doing the practice. Scott, however, as his best friend, naturally would have to stay with him given the fact that Stiles could literally turn himself into the injured by just running.

"It hurt as hell…"

"Bear with it, it'd be better after I sterilize it with medical alcohol and bandaged it." Scott used one hand to hold onto Stiles' shin as he wrapped the cloth bandage around the wounds of his abrasion with the other hand. Scott was highly amused by the grimace of the pain palpable on his face, making an attempt to slow down a bit.

"My place, tonight? We can finish our game and I got chocolate ice cream with hazelnut."

"Fantastic! I'll just…" Stiles was halfway through the sentence but cut off all of a sudden.

Scott run his eyes over him bemusedly, "what?"

"I…I was just reminded that I'm doing stuff tonight."

"What stuff?"

Stiles was completely caught off guard by this question, blinking stupidly as he fiddled, disconcertedly, with his intractable cowlick and stuttered a bunch of inscrutable words. Scott did not pressure him, he'd known that if it's something important Stiles would have told him.

"Alright then, get on with it, I can have the ice cream all to myself."

"Scott?!" Stiles became fidgety at once as Scott dexterously fixed on the gauze. He was, obviously, messing with Stiles, that flavor was too saccharine for him.

Outside was pitch black when both of them had packed all their stuff, the moonlight shining through the window-panes, casting a pool of silver on the ground. They exchanged goodbye before Scott called out to the other person who had already set one foot over the threshold. 

"Stiles!"

"Yeah?"

"It's just…well, Theo seemed odd to me recently," Scott scratched the back of his head shifting the weight between his feet, "I know it sounds weird but you'd better be careful on these days, don't get too close to him. Y’a know, with the full moon and werewolf stuff." 

"Ah? Eh, right, definitely! I really should be going, I'll be seeing you!"

Scott stared at the cavernous hallway after Stiles had left; he rubbed his hand over his face, an strong sense of embarrassment and frustration welling up inside him. God, what was he thinking?

Theo’d never mark Stiles, would he?

Stiles jumped off his truck, slamming the door shut, trying to making his cloths neat, fixing his hair before the rear mirror then scrunching his nose at the reflection. He let out a sigh, fishing his phone out of the pocket to check for texts. The glimmer of the screen was the only light visible in the forest of Beacon Hill's night. Suddenly, a brute force tugged on Stiles' collar, pinning him on the closest tree, causing him to give out a yelp and throw away his phone.

Stiles gaped at the situation, giving his now wrinkled collar—still gripped by the other— a once over and swallowing noticeably, "Dude, you know that if my phone was broken, I possibly, probably couldn't afford a new one because the earnings of my part-time job in the bookstore is meager and now the price of gasoline has risen plus my Jeep is a real gas-guzzler not that it's her fault since she's no more a new car also…ummm!"  
That guy twitched at his chin and sharply started his invasion, shoving his tongue inside and swirling with it. Stiles' breathe was coming in short pants, all he's able to do was reciprocating the action with zero skills. That guy teased his upper jaw with his tongue, he move up his head difficultly to get used to this sensation. Stiles' tongue was sore from the kiss; their hot breath was mixed together and his whole body was heated up, his face which had been held up by the other person was especially flushed. He soon started flailing about due to his lack of oxygen, trying to push away the guy against him. That guy hummed discontentedly, retrieving slowly his tongue from his mouth engendering a sliver filmy line hanging between them.

Stiles was giddy from the kiss, gasping and stumbling upon a tree; he lolled back at it while falling inevitably before a mighty force promptly caught him by the waist. 

"You're late." said Theo.

"I'll learn nothing if you're like this! You, you just…" Stiles furrowed his brow and refrained himslef. The things he's about to say were held in check his throat—Theo was just kissing him! An unfamiliar sense of slump in his stomach was wrecking havoc on him. His eardrum was thumping wildly, why would Theo do that? No one ever wants to kiss him and this is exactly why he needed Theo to teach him how to kiss in the first place. Cuz maybe someone would eventually want to date him provided that he'd become a good kisser.

 

Theo rose one eyebrow chest heaving and the skin on his neck was mildly pink. "It only indicates that you're a terrible student."  
Stiles scowled at him. "I wouldn't have had to be stuck with you in this creepy forest if I was any good at it!" Really, can you blame him? Theo is practically the only person with whom he'd shared a kiss. Pathetic.

"Again? I'll slow it down." A typical Theo-esque smirk creeped up on his face which just made Stiles want to punch him. No, don't do it. It is him who has asked a favor of Theo.  
Stiles licked his lips and nodded.

Propped his arm on the tree, Theo turned over his head gradually. Stiles couldn't help but stare at his enchanting blue eyes. Wait, enchanting? Forget it. Objectively speaking, however, he had to admit that Theo was a good-looking guy, his temperament was not so good though. 

Theo slid his hand through the side of Stiles' hair, caressing it with the tip of his fingers, tipping his head with his free hand to press a soft kiss straight onto his lips. The moment their lips connected a tinge of electricity snaked up his body, Stiles was still not inured to it. Shivering slightly, he subliminally parted his mouth causing a chuckle from Theo who wasted no time to suck Stiles' bottom lip in his mouth. 

"What should I do?" Stiles let out a small sign, curling his hand around the other guy's neck, unaware of his action.

"Good, go on. Physical contact is an important part of it," Theo finally spared his kiss-swollen bottom lip, "Now open your mouth for me, Stiles."

Stiles went as red as a beetroot feeling a sense of ecstasy that resulted from praise was surging through his entire body. God, maybe learning from Theo wasn't a bad idea after all, that guy was really good at this. So he open his mouth meekly letting Theo inside his mouth and tangle up their filthily wet tongue. Stiles was into it in a split second, both of his hands now had clung to Theo's neck pulling at the hair there. A rumbling sound coming into Stiles' ears, he felt Theo pressing tightly against him, grinding against their hips, so close not even a hair could be inserted. He whimpered a bit then the weight was gone—Theo had released him. 

Much to Stiles' consternation, he found himself having a boner, making his own jeans uncomfortably tight. He gazed at Theo who was wiping away the stain on his lips with his right hand, feeling a little asphyxiated. Bewilderment, incredulousness, shame, awkwardness and a vague feeling of dissatisfaction were all conflated together shutting his brain down. Nonetheless, right now he had some urgent personal issue to sort out. 

"Uhm, let's call it a day? I'm supposed to go home. Well…thanks."

Theo tersely hummed in response.

Theo stepped back into the shadow. Stiles couldn't read his countenance for the night went deep.

Stiles only remembered how he took a mad drive to home, locked the door in his room, wrapped the covers tightly around him and started beating off.

Great, Theo would never help him again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Scott!"  
It's the fourth time that the stupid wolf was caught by sniffing him surreptitiously, did all the werewolves think human are idiots? Even if he didn't say anything so far, he was surely able to perceive it with all the fuss Scott was making.  
"Eh,sorry." Scott retreated to his seat bashfully, across from, stabbing at his salad in the plate.  
"Give it a rest," Stiles grimaced, "Seriously, why you keep smelling me? Did I forget my antiperspirant or I smell funny to you?" At the same time, he was trying to sniffle himself.

"No, you smell—"  
"Stiles." Theo greeted him with a plate in his hands, taking a seat naturally beside Stiles.  
They both gawked at him.   
"What?" Theo stabbed a slice of bacon with perfect aplomb.  
Stiles opens his mouth then close it again, turning his head to the chicken nuggets and hash browns lying in his plate. God, Stiles, be cool! Why should you be embarrassed? It's nothing, really. You're a normal teenage boy, arousal means you have a healthy body. Congrats!

"Why don't you go sit with your pack?" Scott asked, "What's your intention of sitting with us?"  
Theo shrugged. "There're tons of empty seats and I'd like to sit here today."  
"Whatever," Scott frown, turning to his best friend who was silent the whole time, "Stiles? You almost have your nuggets glued to your face." Weird. Theo was sitting right next to him and he acted like nothing was wrong. Scott was completely bemused—why Stiles smell of Theo today? There's no doubt about it, he'd checks it, several times.

"What?" Stiles looked up to him.  
  
"I said, where were you last night? You didn't answer my phone."  
  
"Oh…Well…actually, actually…I was…"  
  
"The stuff you've lost, I found it." Theo interpolated the stuttering boy as he produced a phone out of his pocket, waving it in front of him.  
  
"Wow, where did you find it? Jeez, I have no idea where I even lost it! Haha…" Stiles gave a dry laugh as he snatched the phone, grabbing Theo's arm and hauling him away.  
  
"Scott, I gotta sort something out, see you at chemistry!"

  
*  
"What the hell was that!" Stiles pushed Theo against the tiled wall of school's restroom,  
  
"You'll expose us! We've agreed on it, no one can ever find out, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Huh, do enlighten me. Let's say if someone knows about it, then what?" Theo looked at the other person who was blushing scarlet out of excitement, smirking nonchalantly.  
"Then…then…"  
"What're you afraid of? Are you worried about Scott knowing you're gay? Or that he might misinterpret our relationship?" Theo sharply grabbed Stiles by the wrist that was holding him, switching their places. "I can assure you, there's no need to be melodramatic about it. Tell me, if we're just friends with benefits then what're you nervous about?"

Stiles bit his bottom lip scowling at him, his words were cut off by a bang—Boyd came out of the furthest stall, gave them a glance before he left, "Get a room, it's public place."  
  
"Fuck off, Boyd." Theo snarled, taking a step forward before Stiles pulled him back.  
  
"Hey, leave it! Don't take it wrong, what I mean to say is that I don't care any of that, I don't give a fuck if people know that I go out with a girl or boy or either," he poked the blond-haired boy in the chest with one finger, "I just want my life easier, dealing with the supernatural shits is enough for me, I really don't another unknown nuisance to make my life topsy-turvy, understood?"  
Hands clamped over his shoulders, Theo didn't say a word.  
  
"If you understand it then don't do this anymore, I appreciate your help but agreement is agreement, if you try to break it again I will kick your chimera-ass." Stiles shoved Theo aside and walked straight out of the restroom after finishing his admonishment.  
Theo watched Stiles leaving, the corner of his mouth drew into a smirk.  
  
Angry Stiles was way too hot.

 

*

_**"Same time tonight?"  
** _

Sitting in his room, Stiles was staring at his phone and pursing.   
****

**_"Okay, but I don't want to go to that forest anymore, it cringed me out."  
_ **

**_"What's your suggestion then."_ **

Stiles scratched his head, thumbs hovering above the keyboard of his phone. Another ring from his phone before he can even reply the last text.

**_"Is the sheriff taking the night shift?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll go to your house if you're alone?"_**  
  
There's another text. Truth to be told, Stiles was not expecting this, the option of letting  
  
Theo come to his house felt weird. But he had no legitimate reason to say no, yet.  
 ** _"Fine. Don't drive, get in through the window."_**  
  
“'course I'm not stupid.”  
  
"Dude! You scare the shit out of me!" Stiles was taken aback and almost fell from the chair as he watched Theo nimbly swung his legs over the pane, jumped right into his room and sat on his bed.  
  
"You came too much too soon, werewolf speed? I started wondering if you just slept at the bush in front of my house."  
Theo shrugged. "You're talking too much, Stiles, why don't we just jump into it? I have a rendezvous with Tracy later."  
  
"Tracy!" Stiles tug at the string of his jumper. This Tracy girl, ranked second in Theo's pack, they always spent time together. Tracy was smoking hot and in a good shape, but her icy manner and fierce expression intimidated Stiles. "What're you doing with her late at night?"

"Well, I still came to you." Theo stoop up from bed, took of his jacket and chuck it somewhere. "Mind your own pack's business, stop snooping around, alright?"  
  
Stiles made a 'fine' gesture, well, he'll shut up. He's pretty good at it. And then he had to anyway with Theo pressing against him.  
After a kiss, Theo propped himself on Stiles' chair at which the other boy was sitting . Stiles looked at him eyes flickering with confusion. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I think you must've learned something from it after a few days training, I wanna test it out, what do you think?"  
  
"Fine by me."

Theo nodded, gazing at the boy in the seat as he moved himself backward slowly until his legs touched the edge of the bed. He relocated himself on it, beckoning Stiles to come over, making the other boy stand between his splayed legs. He put his left hand on the boy's hips who'd showed uncertainty in his movement, and used the other hand to slip under the boy's chin, forcing him to look down. "C' mon, impress me with your smartness over this kind of stuff."  
Stiles blushed, he often blushed easily. Perhaps it had something to do with his pale skin. He stood there for a while, as if he was trying to remember how Theo'd done this, where he put his hands on him and in what way he kissed him. It's actually kinda cute, Theo thought, he acted like he was the student who had been asked to answer teacher's questions in class.  
Stiles cup Theo's face in his hands, leaning down too hard causing Theo to gripped on his waist tightly to keep his balance.  
"Showing off already?"  
  
"Shut your face."  
  
Stiles tried to slide his tongue in but got no response,"what, you said you wanna test out?"  
Stiles' brows furrowed , but that guy had a point, and he wasn't the guy who would give up so easily. If he couldn't figure it out now, he'd hardly get a second chance when he does it with other person in the future. So, practicing with Theo would be a trade-off.  
Stiles, after deliberate consideration, pecked his lips around the corner of Theo's mouth then back to the middle, tactfully, delicately, he lapped up against the other person's lips with his tongue and bit his spit-slick bottom lip. Stiles was panting, slightly tilting his head up, piqued by the chimera's deadpan face, and not knowing what to do. A tepid sensation overwhelmed him, throwing him into a lukewarm whirlpool, not enough, definitely not enough. Inexplicably, Stiles slightly leaned forward, shortening their already close distance, making the atmosphere even more suffocating. He brushed his face against Theo' cheekbone, a word was slipped out of his mouth, a murmur almost, or a sigh.

“Please……”  
In a blink of an eye, his whole body was pinned against his own sheet.  
  
Oxygen was light enough, an excess of it, nonetheless, can cause an explosion burning everything down.  
  
No survivors under the heat of the flame, no one can ever escape.


	3. Chapter 3

“Stiles, no matter what happens next, you gotta remember that you leave me no choice."

"Wh…"

Theo roughly flipped Stiles over, curling his arm around the other boy's midsection before he even realized what's going on, making Stiles on his hands and knees. The lonely and cold moon's glow poured over the blond-haired boy, his body upright, legs forward and bent on the bed; it did not soothe him, it made the whole of his blood seem to burst into flame instead.

"T-Theo, what are yo doing…?" Stammering, panic. Stiles hadn't a clue as to what this was about. He exerted himself to try to prop himself up with his arms and crawl towards the corner of the bed that seemed quite a safe haven to him. 

"Don't move!" Theo snarled as he vice-gripped Stiles' hips and yanked back the boy who barely escaped far enough to himself, holding Stiles' buttock snug to his jeans.

Stiles was totally dumbstruck, obediently, staying put, not only because of Theo's alien tone, but the sensation against his buttock. That's…that's… He swallowed, minds turning into a blank. 

 

A familiar rustle of clothes coming from behind, Stiles looked over his shoulder, his eyes taking in the scene of Theo pulling the white shirt over his head; the footage before his eyes was as if set in slow-motion, freezing at last a frame of Theo's rippled, moonlight-clad muscles.

Jeez.

Theo caught him staring as Stiles quickly turned his head away, but, he didn't give him much time for a respite, blanketing the boy with his solid upper body, sneaking a hand under Stiles' shirt, as if an iron searing his stomach. The temperature inside the room was too high. Theo was like the glowing center of heat, radiating huge waves of heat, and bringing a sheet of sweat out of Stiles. 

"Like what you see?"

“Theo？！”

"I was asking a question…" Theo cocked his head aside, licking up Stiles' ear, acting like a wolf, engendering a series of lecherous sound. 

Stiles felt goosebumps all over him, befuddled by Theo's voice. "I thought…we've established that only kissing."

It's like the most preposterous thing Theo'd ever heard; or like someone just told him that rabbit can fly. "You serious?" he said, hands, slowly, dangerously, snaking down to Stiles' groin, leaving a trail of sparks. "Why don't we reestablish our pact now. Admit it, Stiles, you want this, want to be controlled, to be filled up." He cupped hand around the bulge that was swelling up in his underwear and said devilishly, "am I right? You get hard when I'm talking these things to you. Can't wait to be opened up, to be penetrated? Prove me wrong!"

Stiles tried to bit his lips, a moan morphing into a mere hum, but, he couldn't help but started wiggling about, too hot, hoping Theo can move his hand, releasing him from the scorching heat by just wrapping his hand around him. 

"Look at you, naturally good at this, sometimes I find it hard to believe that you're a virgin," Theo pulled away his hand, yanking off the pesky pants, "last time in the forest? God, you can barely fathom—the smell of desire—how good you smell. I was drowned in it. And I could make you break down with just a kiss and turn you into a mess." Theo gasped, lowering his voice, "I could've claim you right there if I hadn't refrained myself."

Stiles couldn't believe that he was not ashamed of any of this, flummoxed was how he actually felt about it. All his short-circuited brain could come up with was making Theo shut the hell up (or not, just stop bullshitting) and fuck him. Stiles, still being prostrate on the bed, stretched out his legs and buck up the bump that was pressed against him.

Theo howled in an exasperated guttural sound. "Stop it. I was going to be gentle with you tonight." 

"You've got to be kidding, you, go gentle? I was starting to wonder why the hell you wait until now." The brunette jibed.

"You're about to find out. Try not to weep, no one's gonna comfort you." Theo pulled off all his cloths, leaving him with only a shirt on, his lusciously creamy skin exposed to the air. Theo produced a lube out of his pocket, greasing up his fingers with it, and sinking a digit in without any preamble.

 

“Forgot to tell you, I usually started with two fingers." Stiles gasped and looked back at him. Squinting at this, Theo added two more fingers, satisfied when his boy furrowed his brows tightly fisting the sheet under him.

Theo was speeding up his thrusting, his fingers curving, scissoring the muscle inside his tight hole, leaving no time for the other boy to adjust to them. He sneaked the other hand down to Stiles' checked shirt, sharply twitching at his already pebbled nipple.

"Ah!" Stiles arched his back, trying to avoid Theo's fiendish fingers while failing miserably. Theo, meanwhile, was tweaking his left nipple back and forth. Startled by the stimulation, Stiles' muscles were gripping down the fingers Theo stilled inside  
of him, clearly sensing his thick digits.

Theo wrinkled his brows, "I can barley move, relax, Stiles."

"What? What don't you try…Ah!" Stiles' both arms shook violently, a way too familiar tingle of electricity snaking up his spine, exploding in his mind. Theo'd found the sweet spot. He knew.

Stiles' vehement reactions made Theo pant heavily; he curled his fingers one last time before spreading the boy's cheeks wide and lining his dick up with his entrance. Never ever had Stiles taken anything which was gigantic like this inside him. He gasped, feeling his insides were, at a slow pace, expanded by this monster.

Theo was buried to the hilt with no difficulty. He pressed his fingers around Stiles' well-stretched, sensitive hole that was contracting regularly. Never had Theo felt so exhilarated. Never in his life. Puffing out a breath, he attempted to push up a bit, rewarded with a filthily vague shriek.

Stiles, who never sees eye to eye with him, and always, when being around him, bubbles up with vitriol, was laying right beneath him, taking his cock nicely while uttering a string of endearingly broken moans. The wolf within him purred. His cock grew bigger.

 

Stiles rut against him impatiently. "Do…do something."

Theo began to move, plunging into the tight, warm place, relishing the sensations of being engulfed by the softness. Stiles' sphincter contracted around his dick when he withdrew, a movement resembling almost to a gesture of entreaty. He was completely carried away by the sensations, losing his composure as if he was becoming frenetic, pounding forward hard and fast. The ferocious pummeling had Stiles quaking uncontrollably, lying there as if he went boneless, ass stretching upward in the air taking in the seemingly interminable thrusting.

He lifted Stiles onto his lap, hands sliding down his sides, fingers tracing the slender contours that shaped his body, and sneaking under his shirt——Stiles having it on the whole time. Theo fondled Stiles' nipples, whispering behind the boy's ear, "You have no idea how long I've been thinking about playing with it. They always jut out over your clothes, so obtrusive, everyone sees it, I bet."

 

Stiles bit his lips. He'd known his nipples were like hypersensitive; they'd easily go hard at God knows when. Sometimes his nipples were chafed so hard by the clothe during lacrosse practices that he'd nearly turned to Lydia for help. He, however, ended up using Band-Aid before each match.

Professional. 

"I was wondering if you could cum just like this, rubbing your nipples…"

Eyes widened, Stiles said, "How's that gonna work?"

 

"You'll see. Let me help you with that…" Theo hold onto Stiles' waist with one hand, the other began to jerk on his neglected dick, slimy and wet, the head oozing incessantly with copious precum.

Stiles couldn't help shivering, death-gripping Theo's arm as the other boy started to pick up the pace, pounding on the sweet spot precisely. Stiles tensed up at once, tilting back his head, feeling that he'd cum at any moment.

Theo let go of his hand before Stiles could reach his orgasm, followed by a grumble. Then he had to swat away Stiles' misbehaved hand that was trying to touch himself. "Please…wanna cum…touch me…"

Theo smirked. "Will do, but not down there." He tug at Stiles' nipples through the rough fabrics, eliciting a moan out from Stiles who instantly arched his back. Theo dexterously twitched the unbelievably hard nipples with his thumb and index finger. Stiles dropped his body down onto Theo's, thrashing around, gripping on Theo's arm; soft and licentious groanings whirling and eddying in the room. "Noo…it'd be damned swollen tomorrow."

 

"Then do it for me," said Theo, "We're not done yet before you get off on playing with your nipples."

Stiles was pink-eyed; he used both of his hands, shakily, to rub over his tits; tugging and tweaking them with his slender fingers as he wiggled and fucked himself over Theo's legs. He couldn't care less. He now just wanted to unload and get it over with. Tugging at his undoubtedly rosy, swollen bud for the last time, his dick pulsed, smearing the sheet with ropes of jism as he mumbled something incoherently. Stiles closed his eyes, completely drained of energy, his head lolling back against Theo, gasping.

Theo lower his head and dropped a tender kiss upon the other boy's forehead. "Shh, I got you, I got you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Lunar New Year! I'm really sorry for the loooooooong update, hope you enjoy this :)

Stiles had lost the track of time. The moon was high and magnificent in the sky; no stars within his sight. But, was the moon supposed to be that bright? Was it because that he's been so neglectful of the nature before? Or was the moon in Beacon Hill just way brighter than anywhere else? It looked exactly like a lightbulb. Stiles' train of thought was rumbling out loud. Say, if he played sudoku with a 10-year-old right now, he'd gracefully lose the game for sure.

 

But you mustn't blame him for that, really.

 

"Ahhh…" Stiles whimpered, gripping tightly on Theo's shoulders. Jackass.

 

"Keep your focus on me, Stiles."

 

"You lying bastard, is any of your words real?"

 

"You just met me?"

 

Stiles looked up from Theo's chest, eyes watery. He's convinced that he's so not crying and it's the body's natural response to sex; no one can control it.

 

He didn't want to look pathetic. "Just get it over with."

 

"You don't know how smoking hot you look right now, do you? The more fierce looks you give me, the more I wanna fuck the daylight out of you." Theo tightened his grip and thrust forward, making Stiles flat on his belly again. He let out a hiss, brows wrinkled in pain. Stiles bit him at the nook of his neck.

 

Theo sharply turned him around, pressing his body against him, panting, as if he was desperately trying to bottle up his emotions. Theo swiveled his head; and seconds later when his eyes snapped open, they shone out scarlet——the symbol of a true Alpha.

 

Transfixed with shock Stiles couldn't move a muscle, lying there like a prey which had been targeted by a wolf. He was too terrified to remember to blink.

No no no, is Theo going to bite him? Having sex with a werewolf and getting killed by it are the worst way he can think of to die. And the police will never show a slight interest on such case. Werewolf and sex…seriously?

 

Suddenly Stiles was catapulted back to reality. Theo buried his cock to the hilt in Stiles' ass, spreading his legs wider with his hands. He fisted into the sheets muttering a moan under his breath. Theo was still getting bigger. Stiles felt full; the mounting pressure coming from his prostate made him arch his back; wriggle; want to run away.

 

No, he can't take it anymore. Stiles couldn't help but quivered, tilting his head, silent whimpers tumbling out from his mouth. Theo wrapped a hand around Stiles' member, sending him over the edge with just a few strokes.

 

He heard someone sobbing in the room. It was him. Theo wiped away his tears with the pad of his thumb and kissed his lips with tenderness. "Stiles…Don't cry. It's over, for real this time, I promise."

 

Stiles, with half-opened eyes, visions blurred by tears, felt that Theo was pumping in and out languidly and shooting his seed deep into him. "Too much…Theo…" He trembly reached his hand down to the place where they connected. Then another load of cum welling up inside him; he's leaking. Stiles gnawed on the inside of his cheek and gasped, resting against Theo's palm. With the help of his mushy brain, Stiles registered that the other boy reached up and brushed aside a lock of hair above his forehead before dropping down a kiss.

 

Someone whispered words behind his ears, sounds resembling the golden sparks dancing around the bonfire; crackling; murmuring drifting slowly through veils of mist.

 

He was exhausted. His eyelids were leaden with tiredness.

 

*

 

Stiles woke to the heat of the sun. He struggled to cracked his eyes open. The sunlight streamed down into the room, casting a pool of gold upon his face. He fluttered his eyelashes, trying to adjust to the blindingly bright daylight. Then he pulled off the quilt only to realize that he couldn't move, because someone vice-gripped him in an tight embrace.

 

Wait.

 

Someone.

 

Theo.

 

He had sex with Theo last night.

 

Stiles lay on the bed motionlessly. Reality punched right into his core. All of a sudden the alarm clock on the nightstand broke the silence, reminding him annoyingly that no matter how fucked up the status quo was he still needed to get up at seven in the morning as usual. The young boy reached out to turn off the obnoxiously jarring clock as the weird feeling coming up from his insides alerted him.

 

Theo didn't pull out? A whole night?

 

He accidentally knocked over the clock on the floor. The loud clunky sound woke the werewolf who had been spooning him the whole night. Theo's hair was disheveled from the sleep, locks sticking out from all directions, starkly different from his daily styled-to-perfection haircut. Stiles signed that he didn't have his phone around. Wait, no, why the hell would he even want to snap a photo of the stupid werewolf who had just woken up in his room? On his bed, to be specific.

 

NO FUCKING WAY.

 

"Good morning, sunshine." Rubbing his eyes, Theo carded his hair backwards with one hand, the beautiful muscles of his arm showered under the dazzling sunlight.

 

Really? Stiles rolled his eyes in his mind, suspecting that Theo did this to everyone he slept with. But he's not everyone, it wouldn't work for him.

 

"Well, thanks to you, I'm not good at all. Can…Can you just pull out first?"

 

Memories flooded back to Theo at once; frozen; then he coughed and nodded his head before pulling out from Stiles rather gingerly. Frowning at the fact that globs of white fluid were dripping down his thigh, Stiles was at a loss of words.

 

The brunet turned himself around and tried to sit up, but before he could say anything——wait, wait, wait, Theo was…blushing?

 

Is the earth still running around the sun?

 

"Stiles…" Theo rub his face with the palm of his hand.

 

"Yeah? Wh–What is it?" Stiles was holding his breath for no reason when there came over him again that feelings from the night in the forest. It's like someone reached down his throat and grabbed at his heart.

 

"I…" Theo hesitated, eyes, which were grey with a shade of green through them, peering at the other boy. "I knotted you."

 

Stiles didn't grasp a single word he just said. Knotted? What's that supposed to mean?

 

"It means that from now on I won't date anyone else, neither will you, cuz you're my mate now. A werewolf only has one mate in his life." Knowing exactly how Stiles would react to all this palaver Theo hastened to his close. "I know you don't like me, but last night was full moon, I couldn't control myself, so I knotted you, it was an accident. You can punch me if you want, I’m responsible for all this. Oh another thing, the bond is unbreakable unless one of us die. You don't hate me enough to want to kill me, I guess?"

 

I'm done with his bullshit, Stiles thought. Theo is a total liar and a coward. "An accident? Then what? Now I have to be stuck with you for the rest of my life due to this accident?" He was glaring at Theo. "My biggest mistake was asking you for help in the first place. I should've thought about that. Nah, I had known that. Stiles had never been so pissed in his life time. "So tell me, you've said that we're only friends with benefits, and now I'm asking you, what sort of benefits could you possibly get out of it?"

 

Silence.

 

Stiles felt that he's getting angrier and angrier every second ticking away. He wanted to lunge forward and beat the hell out of this asshole. But he needed a shower first, the slime between his thighs nauseated him the most.

 

Stiles found his boxers under the quilt, he'd rather not running around the house naked, especially not in front of this asshole. The brunet jumped off the bed and walked straight towards the door. He didn't look back.

 

*

 

"What in the deepest hell is wrong with you? I'll use my venom to paralyze you if you keep up this attitude." Tracy gazed at her Alpha, who was leaning against the counter, with brows kitted together. "Plans didn't work? You failed to wheedle Scott's boy into your bed?"

 

"Tracy!" Theo clutched his hand. "His name is Stiles. And I don't like it when people use someone else's name and his in the same sentence."

 

Tracy arched her brows in amazement, then waited awhile to explain, "last night you didn't come to my place, Josh and I had to keep an eye on the new ones who were trying to get through the full moon." She scrutinized Theo's expression awhile and continued, "but I don't think there's a problem given you have a bruise on your neck."

 

He scratched his neck by reflex, looking more irritated. It's really weird, Tracy thought, to see Theo lose his confidence for the first time. Their Alpha had always been poised when he handled all kinds of trouble. But they knew that that's because Theo'd already planned it all out beforehand.

 

So Stiles was one of a kind, Tracy concluded. Maybe all Theo's sleight of hand will founder this time.

 

*

 

Stiles bent to pick up the last ball left on the pitch and toss it into the sack. The coach demanded him to collect the balls after the practice since he had to ask for a day off (guess who should be responsible for this ).

 

“Stiles！”

 

Crap.

 

"Stiles! You're aware that I can easily catch you if I want to."

 

After his doomed efforts to try to scuttle off, Stiles paused, cursing werewolves’ super speed. He turned around, looking at the last person on this planet he wanted to see striding towards him. Umm…why is Theo not slowing down? He''ll definitely bump into him.

 

With the sack still in his hand, Stiles cried out loud when he was pushed down onto the ground. Tow strong hands trapped him as he struggled to get up. Theo, looming over him, looked him in the eye and started, "I claimed you."

 

Stiles, still in shock, gaped at him. Theo hit the lawn next to Stiles' head with his right hand. "I said, I have claimed you! Damnit why is it so hard for you to understand?"

 

Stiles felt his heart pounding million miles an hour. He's about to say something when Theo tug at his chin and pull in for a bruised kiss. There came over him a stinging from his bottom lip, maybe it's bleeding. "That," Theo looked up from him, "wasn't an accident, none of those were. Did you really think that I'm a moron who would use my knot to keep the person who’s not meant for me for the rest of my life?”

 

Stiles swallowed thickly, staring at Theo who had now shut his eyes close. "I admit that I was panic, because I didn't know what to do, I didn't know how you feel about me, Stiles, even though I can hear your heartbeats. I thought you were into me, but—"

 

Stiles yanked at Theo's collar, shoving his tongue into the other boy's half-opened mouth. Theo was shocked at first but quickly started to reciprocate his initiative passionately. Suddenly there came over Stiles a presage that he'd be devoured by the chimera.

 

Both of them were out of breath when breaking off from the kiss. Smugness came upon Stiles' face, though he was blushing furiously. He looked like a cat that just ate the canary. "How about that? Am I making a good student? You think someone will go out with me?"

 

Raising his brows at the raillery, Theo leaned down to catch the brunet's ear with his mouth, and bit it teasingly. "I highly recommend myself."

 

"Well…I'll think about it." Stiles wrapped his arm around Theo's neck and rolled over on top of him. "After you collect all the balls back into the sack. That took me ages."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hail Steo!!!


End file.
